


Minha alma sempre foi amiga da tua

by sapphic_noa



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Out of Character, Platonic Soulmates, basicamente autoprojeção, no beta we die like men, normalize platonically marrying with your best friend and raising a child together, votos de casamento miseravelmente falhos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_noa/pseuds/sapphic_noa
Summary: Nem sempre almas gêmeas vem de forma romântica.Mas algumas ainda assim decidem se casar.
Relationships: Ging Freecs & Kaito | Kite
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Minha alma sempre foi amiga da tua

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athousamiyears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousamiyears/gifts).



> essa one é nada mais nada menos que um presentinho pra melhor noiva platônica que existe, te amo infinito, my lady, e estou aqui pra todos os B.Os

Ging se lembrava claramente de Mito se engasgando com o vinho quando eles deram a notícia.

— O-o quê? Desde quando? Tipo, desde quando vocês estão sabe, juntos? — a expressão dela não seria tão chocada nem se ele tivesse anunciado que pretendia dar a volta ao mundo de motocicleta (o que na verdade talvez estivesse nos seus planos).

— Nós não estamos. — Kaito respondeu, mais preocupado em juntar os brinquedos que Gon havia espalhado na sala de estar do que com o desenrolar da conversa.

— Certo, eu estou confusa. — a mulher respirou fundo e endireitou a postura. — Vocês acabaram de me dizer que vão se casar, mas que não estão juntos?

— Você pegou o espírito! — apontou, mas ainda vendo a confusão no rosto da prima.

— Se vai explicar as coisas, explique direito, seu besta. — Kaito revirou os olhos. — Nós decidimos nos casar platonicamente.

— Discorra. — ela deu sinal para que continuassem a explicação.

— É basicamente por fins burocráticos. — deu de ombros.

— Eu ganho desconto na mensalidade da pós. — Kaito complementou.

— Seria bom pro Gon ter duas figuras parentais. — depois dessa ele viu a ruiva fazer cara feia. — Okay, três figuras parentais.

— E então vocês vão simplesmente se casar?

Eles apenas assentiram, com a melhor cara de paisagem que conseguiam fazer naquela situação.

— Vocês dois são os maiores idiotas que eu conheço.

Ainda assim ela estava bem ao seu lado no altar, com um vestido cor de rosa e segurando Gon no colo.

Parado à frente dele estava Kaito, com o cabelo comprido arrumado numa trança e vestindo o terno azul claro que destoava totalmente do seu terno preto de pinguim. Diferente dele, Kaito parecia ter sido feito para casamentos, para toda aquela baboseira melosa. O rapaz de cabelo branco era um romântico incurável e definitivamente era muito estranho que fosse ele a ter sugerido o casamento platônico. Por que se casar com seu melhor amigo quando se pode viver sua grande história de amor escrita nas estrelas?

— É de livre e espontânea vontade que ambos estejam aqui? — a voz do juiz de paz foi ouvida no gramado atrás da casa onde ele cresceu. 

Enquanto Ging apenas assentiu com a cabeça, Kaito respondeu com um: “Por incrível que pareça, sim", arrancando uma risada coletiva entre a meia dúzia de amigos ali presentes para testemunhar o improvável.

O Freecss realmente não se lembrava ao certo  _ como  _ eles haviam se tornado amigos, e duvidava que Kaito se lembrasse também. Já fazia muito tempo, de qualquer forma. Eles conversavam besteiras até tarde da noite, faziam planos de viajar o mundo todo, juntavam os trocados pra comprar bebida barata e dormiam no gramado, sob as estrelas. Quando seu mundo desmoronou e ele se viu desnorteado e com um filho pra criar, foi Kaito que o ajudou a segurar as pontas, as da situação e as dele mesmo. Então as conversas até tarde da noite se converteram em debates sobre marcas de fraldas, os planos de viagem em idas incansáveis a lojas de roupa pra bebê, as bebedeiras de sexta à noite em revezamentos em torno do berço e o gramado sob as estrelas em um colchão inflável no chão de uma kitnet. Eles já eram um casal em quase todas as linhas, mesmo que não fosse uma relação romântica. De alguma forma  _ fazia sentido  _ que quisessem passar o resto de suas vidas lado a lado.

— Certo… como eu começo isso? — duvidava muito que fosse conseguir terminar os votos sem cair na gargalhada, mas pegou o anel mesmo assim. — Eu mal consigo lembrar de não te conhecer, de não ter você como um ponto estranho de equilíbrio. É isso que você é, a porra do meu ponto de equilíbrio… chega eu não consigo falar isso com uma cara séria. — e desatou a rir assim que seu olhar cruzou com o dele. — Desculpa, não dá! — quando foi ver, Kaito estava do mesmo jeito, se dobrando de rir. — Cheadle, pelo amor de deus tira isso na edição. Não quero que o meu filho pense que os pais dele são idiotas.

— Tarde demais, esse vai ficar pra posteridade! — a mulher de cabelo verde claro riu por trás da câmera.

— Inferno… — resmungou. — Dá pra gente pular logo pro final? Com essa aliança eu te recebo como o meu marido platônico. — ele ergueu a aliança de ouro branco. — E eu prometo… Não, não prometo merda nenhuma. Eu não posso te prometer a eternidade, isso seria utopia. Mas eu posso te prometer o agora, posso te prometer isso. Eu e você, cuidando do Gon e tentando não parar no camburão. Até que a morte nos separe, ou até você perder de vez a paciência comigo. — então finalmente a aliança estava no dedo anelar da mão esquerda do outro.

— Okay, minha vez, né? — Kaito sequer conseguiu começar a falar, o riso veio de uma vez. — Eu não consigo… — o ar parecia quase lhe faltar, ele precisou de alguns minutos pra se recompor. — Tá, agora vai. — ele respirou fundo mais uma vez. — Desde que eu te conheço, você sempre foi luz, sempre foi aquele imbecil que não deixava eu me afundar. Amor é uma palavra de inúmeros significados, então sim, eu te amo, eu te amo pra caralho. — ele sorriu. — Quando eu era pivete, eu sonhava em um dia achar a minha cara metade, a pessoa do outro lado do fio vermelho. Mas eu descobri que nem sempre as almas gêmeas vem de forma romântica. Eu encontrei a minha alma gêmea nesse tampinha aí.

— Cala a boca, Pernalonga. — retrucou.

— Também só posso te prometer o agora, Ging, mas eu gosto desse agora, desse nosso pequeno infinito meio torto. Você é o meu melhor amigo, é a pessoa em quem eu mais confio, por incrível que pareça. E é por isso que com essa aliança, que você provavelmente vai perder, eu te recebo como o meu marido platônico. — a sensação de ter uma aliança colocada em si era algo realmente esquisito. — Até que a morte nos separe, ou até que você me irrite o bastante.

— Pelos poderes a mim concedidos por este Estado, eu agora os declaro oficialmente casados. — anunciou o juiz. — Pode… beijar o noivo.

Ging o encarou por longos segundos, medindo mentalmente os bons centímetros que os diferenciavam.

— Se abaixa aí fazendo o favor.

— Vai sonhando. — Kaito revirou os olhos e se inclinou para dar-lhe um beijo estalado na testa.

A (pequena) multidão fez tanto barulho quanto uma multidão de verdade deveria fazer, Mito foi a primeira a gritar, Gon no colo dela, batendo palmas com toda a euforia que uma criança de dois anos é capaz de ter.

E logo os recém casados estavam rindo nos braços um do outro, num abraço que quase os derrubou.

Não era o que a maioria das pessoas considerava exatamente normal, mas nada nunca pareceu tão certo.


End file.
